Problem: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p + 5}{3p + 9} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p + 9$ $ 5p + 5 = \dfrac{3p + 9}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ 7(5p + 5) = 3p + 9 $ $35p + 35 = 3p + 9$ $32p + 35 = 9$ $32p = -26$ $p = -\dfrac{26}{32}$ Simplify. $p = -\dfrac{13}{16}$